Welcome Home
by Angels have fallen
Summary: Sequal to Chimera's choice. Ed Al and Aleene go on leave and decide to buy a house in xenotime. As a place to go too when they are not traveling. But they are called back sooner then expected when a crazed Pyschopath starts rapeing and killing young girls
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one,

Equvilent Exchange

Ed was in shock. He could hardly breath let alone speak.

Alphonse came to his side and slowly rubbed his back soothingly as the blonde stared at the transformed girl before him.

"Brother it's Aleene, she's still here."

Ed let out a whoosh of air. His body quivered from the shock.

"But how?"

Aleene sighed as she sat down. Carefully moving the long, pliable, black tail that Ed just then noticed extended from her spine.

"in order to get you back I gave the gate my greatest treasure. The gift of looking human."

Ed nodded slightly.

"So it turned you into a chimera?"

Aleene smiled and shrugged her shoulders and laid her arms on the bed. Allowing Ed a good view of the dark spots that covered her back, legs and the top of her arms.

" Yea, Part human, part something else and rejected by all.."

Ed rose an eyebrow.

"What??"

Aleene smirked.

"Just a little something the gatekeeper said before he changed me."

Ed smacked himself in the forehead and growled.

"Well damnit, speaking of which how are we going to explain this to the Colonal?"

"It's General now and from the beginning would be a good start."

The trio turned to see Roy Mustang standing in the doorway, wearing a puzzled look.

Aleene made a sweeping motion with her hand.

"Pull up a chair General, this is going to be a long story."

Then the three proceeded to tell everything to the General, including exactly what Aleene was.

Roy leaned back in his chair and studied the looks on the three's faces. Al looked guilty, Aleene looked afraid And Ed looked like he was ready to challenge any order that Mustang gave that the he didn't agree with.

"Well both Chimeras and Homonculi are both suppose to be taken into custody to be interogated and/or studied..."

A look of horror crossed Aleene's face as the Elric brothers glared at the ravenhaired man. Al from where he was standing next to the Chimera, a hand placed gently on her shoulder and Ed from where he rested his flesh hand over Aleene's.

"But I can keep this on the down low, plus there's a story that you three might be intrested in."

Aleene sighed in relief when Roy decided not to turn her in and waited for him to begin his story.

"There's an old Alchemy legend floating around in Central's library. No one knows who wrote it or why but it has a line in it that I always remembered because it was one of my faverouts."

"Venegence that is born of Lust and Pride will open the gate with a key of water and flame to offer up humanity for the life of metal. If accepted dolls will steal a breathing seed and cats that have claimed Vengence release it upon their enemies."

The three were in shock by the end of Roy's repetion, Aleene shook her head.

"Woah, spookily."

Ed and Al nodded in agreement., Roy smirked then stood.

"I am ordering you two to go on a one month paid leave. Now if you don't mind I noticed a very cute nurse making eyes at me awhile ago."

And with that the General left, ignoreing Aleene's rolling eyes and Ed's quickly greening face.

Al sighed as he flopped down in Roy's chair.

"Where do we go for a full month? We can't stay in the inn that long"

Ed shrugged.

"Who knows, I'm not spending one month here, it's too hot."

"We could go back to Rizenbul ."

Aleene suggested, Edward shook his head.

"Nah, I don't think I could stand one month of Winry nagging at me."

Well, I have another idea."

Aleene said looking down at her spotted hands, Ed and Al waited.

"We could always get a house. That way even after our one month break when we come home from missons we have someplace to go and it doesn't have to be in Central, we could always send Mustang our reports."

Ed looked at Alphonse who smiled then he grinned.

"Thats a great idea, but where should we go?"

Aleene pursed her lips.

"Not here, I don't like this heat."

Ed shrugged.

"Not Rizenbourg , too many memories and Central's to busy."

Al thought for a moment then snapped his fingers.

"What about Xenotime?"

Aleene smiled.

"You mean the place where you guys saved you're imposters? I went through there once, beautiful place I'de love to live there."

Al nodded enthusiacly.

"Yea and we'de get to see Russell and Fletcher all the time."

Aleene turned to Ed, her tail flipping on the ground quickly.

"Come on Ed, that would be a perfect place."

Edward took in Aleene and Al's excited expressions then huffed.

"Okay, lets go to Xenotime."

The other two cheered then piled onto the bed ignoreing the laughing protests of the blonde.

Aleene snuggled her way between the brothers and soon all three were laying flat, stareing at the ceiling.

Aleene glanced at her tail which was splayed over her and Al's legs, then sighed.

"Ed?"

"Hmm?"

Aleene turned her head to look at him.

"Do you hate me for not looking human any more?"

Ed sat up and gazed down at her.

"Aleene I could never hate you, ecspeically for giving up something so valuable in exchange for my life."

Aleene smiled widely, once again revealing sharp pointed canines, Al's stomach growled causing the three to look at it then snicker.

"I think we are all hungery."

Al stated as he mock glared at his stomach which made another loud protest.

Aleene looked back at Ed.

"Do you think the nurse will let you go down to the cafeteria?"

Ed shrugged.

"Who knows, I don't and nor do I care, I'm hungery and I'm gonna get something to eat."

Aleene glanced at Al as she pulled up her hood and the two of them rolled their eyes then proceeded to sneak Edward out of the room.

The trio went unnoticed till they reached the elevator, Aleene peeked around the corner to see a nurse chatting with Mustang, well he was chatting and she was giggling and blusheing.

Roy glanced and looked Aleene in the eye and raised an eyebrow, Aleene pointed down and the General nodded.

"Whats going on?"

Ed asked impatiently, Aleene answered without bothering to look.

"There's a nurse at the elevator, Mustang's gonna distract her."

Aleene grinned as Roy edge around causing the nurse to turn her back on the elevator, Aleene nudged the boys behind her and the three tiptoed passed.

just as the doors closed Aleene threw the General a thumbs up which he returned with a smile.

As the doors slammed shut, Al let out a breath he had been holding.

"Whew, that was close."

Aleene sagged against the wall of the metal compartment her new ears were twitching nervously.

"I don't know what I was scared of more, The nurse finding out what I was or her spotting Ed out of his room."

Ed flipped his ponytail over his shoulder and huffed.

"I'm no damn child."

Al and Aleene grinned at eachother, then Aleene batted her eyelashes and said.

"But Ed you're so short, anyone would think that."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD PASSED FOR A CHILD THAT NEEDS TO BE LED AROUND BY THE HAND!!!!"

The two snickered at Ed's expense, the blonde huffed and turned away to pout.

Aleene wrapped her arms around Ed's waist and nuzzled his neck like a young kitten. She had been showing feline traits for the past week, snuggleing with Al, curling up on the foot of any bed or couch and growling whenever another girl tried to move in on Alphonse or when the nurses admired Ed.

"Come on Ed."

She said rubbing her cheek against his. Al giggled behind them.

"You can't stay mad at us, After all Al's you're baby brother and I'm well...me."

Ed quirked an eyebrow as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"What does you being you have to do with anything?"

Aleene looked up at him smuggly.

"Because I'm so sweet and innocent."

That statment caused both boys to burst into laughter, Aleene rolled her eyes and snorted as she let go of Ed when the doors opened.

The cafetaria was filled with doctors, nurses and pateints. Aleene shivered at the sight of so many ill people, hospitals scared her and doctors made her nervous for they reminded her of lab 5.

The three were finelly able to find a vacent table and sit down to trays of barely edible hospital food.

Aleene kept her hood up so not to attract attention and the trio chatted about everything.

Soon a couple young nurses walked up, they looked like twins with long wavey brown hair, bright blue eyes and cheesy smiles except one's face was sharper, she had caked on makeup and she reeked of old perfume.

"Hi, are you two the Elric brothers?"

The first asked as she twirled a stray lock of hair around her finger.

Ed smiled charmingly.

"Yea I'm Ed and thats Al."

The younger boy blushed when the attention was drawn.

The second bruenet then spoke.

"Well I'm leanne and this is my friend robin."

Al smiled at the two.

"Its very nice to meet you both."

Leanne's smile grew till it was to big for her face as she addressed Edward.

"Well we were wondering when You heal if you would allow us to treat you both to dinner?"

Ed started to reply when he was innrupted by a low dark, fearsome and possessive growl.

Ed and Al both turned to Aleene who was glareing at the girls with a glare that could melt stone.

Robin shuddered.

"Anyways let us know if you want to take up our offer."

And with that the twins hurried away and the brothers turned to stare at Aleene who seemed slightly shocked with her reaction to the nurses' gesture.

"Aleene what was that about?"

Ed demanded, Al interuppted.

"Ed I think it has something to do with her feline instincts, she has been doing that alot lately."

Aleene blushed slightly.

"I don't know whats come over me...I think I should get checked out."

Al nodded.

"That would be smart but who do we know that we can trust and would know alot about humans and cats?"

Ed brightened.

"Sheska."

Author's notes

Aleene: :( "Those tramps thought they could touch my man. Oh hell no."

Author:) " Thats my girl, protect whats you'res!"

Aleene: -Grins and cracks knuckles- " Oh I will"

Alphonse: -Looks and Author- "YOu have created a monster."

Edward: ;) " Yea, but a sexy monster so props to you!."

Author: "Damn straight."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Uncovering Instincts

Al knocked on the door in front of him, Aleene stood beside him with her hood pulled up.

The door opened to reveal and dark haired woman with dark eyes framed by wired rimmed glasses.

"Hi Alphonse, who's this?"

"Hi Sheska, this is Aleene, can we come in for a minute?"

Sheska nodded and step aside letting Al usher Aleene into the house.

Aleene stopped his her tracks at the sight before her, the entire place was filled with books.

Sheska came up next to her, her face reddening slightly.

"I love books, what can I say?"

Aleene smiled, not looking at her.

"I think it's wonderful."

Al decided that they needed to get down to business.

"Sheska, we need your help."

Sheska turned to the young man.

"With what Al?"

Al took a deep breath."

"What we are about to show you cannot be found out, Mustang already knows and is keeping quiet."

Sheska nodded.

"Al you know you can trust me."

Aleene looked at Al and he nodded, then the girl removed her cloak.

Sheska gasped at the sight of the chimera, Al placed a comforting arm around Aleene's shoulders.

"Sheska how much do you know about cats?"

Aleene sighed as she pulled back on her shirt, Sheska had just finished a physical exam and stated that she was physically a perfect chimera.

The bookworm sat down in a chair across from where Aleene and Al were sitting on the couch.

"Okay Aleene, now that we know you're fine physically I need you to stated how you've been feeling this past week."

Aleene sighed.

"Well at first I felt normal, but now I feel...well for example I liked to cuddle before but now I almost crave it.

I'm always wanting milk or any kind of seafood, I can't help climbing things and every now and then I find myself falling asleep in a tree and whats worse is that every time an attractive girl makes eyes at Ed or Al I feel like I want to rip her apart but it's only with them, not any other good looking male."

Sheska leaned back in her chair.

"Hmm, well I'm no expert but it seems like you're cat instincts and traits have melded perfectly with you're human instincts and traits."

Al rose an eyebrow.

"And that means?"

Sheska sighed.

"It means that she is going to respond to things like both a cat and a human, for example cats are indepented and territorial, humans depend and some times don't give a damn...pardon my language."

"Aleene will no longer have a period, instead she will go into heat. Cats have many mates, therefore Aleene cannot tie herself down to one human male.

Humans only have one mate, Aleene has subconsiously limited herself to two males."

Al suddenly seen where this was going.

"Me and brother."

Sheska nodded

"When Aleene goes into heat she will not be able to be around either of you two alone or she will lose control and come on to you."

Al blushed at the subject of their conversation.

"But Ed and I will be able to stop her won't we?"

The woman shook her head.

"Have you ever seen a male cat when a female cat is in heat?"

Al nodded and Sheska continued.

"Well the same thing will happen, except to human males, Aleene can keep herself away from other men but to you two she will find herself going more catlike."

Al sighed then stood, handing Aleene her cloak then he turned back to face Sheska.

"That\nks for you're help."

Sheska smiled.

"It was nothing, and don't worry I won't tell a soul.''

Aleene waited nervously outside Ed's hospital room, Al was inside explaining things to his brother and the girl was afraid of his reaction.

Soon Al peeked out the door and motioned for the chimera to come in, Aleene closed the door behind her and gave Ed a sheepish smile.

"Well I guess we know what's wrong with me."

Ed grumbled.

"Yea and now I can expect to walk in on you two screwing one of these days."

Aleene opened her mouth to speak but Al cut her off.

"That's not fair Brother and you know it, I'll have to walk in on you two on of these days."

"Look..."

Aleene intruppted.

"It can't be helped now, all I can say is that we have to just live with it, at least I won't sleeping around with any random guy...just you two."

Ed sighed.

"I geuss you're right...Hey at least I get out tomarrow then we can hop on the next train to Xenotime."

Aleene and Al gave eachother highfives.

"Yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Freedom in Xenotime.

"Damnit"

Aleene turned on the train seat to face Ed.

"Whats wrong?"

"I screwed up my arm again. it ain't moving right, I really don't want to bother Winry with this I still have a bump from the last time I pissed her off."

Aleene smiled as she adjusted the silver banada Winry gave her to hide her ears.

"Then don't, Winry taught me how to make repairs on you're arm and leg."

Ed raised an eyebrow.

"And when did she do this?"

Aleene shrugged.

"When you and Al were usually outside, she would let me practice on some of the spares she had laying around. She said I was a fast learner and had a true appreciation for the art of automail. I prefer drawing but it's good to know how to fix my friends."

Ed sighed then held out his arm, Aleene lifted up her suitcase to use as a working table and pulled out one of Winry's old wrenchs then began examining his arm.

Ed smiled as he watched, Aleene wore an outfit almost identical to the one Winry wore except the top was red and the pants were black. Luckily the pants were baggy enough that her tail could be tucked in comfortably, and everyone thought her spots were tattoos, the sight was quite amusing.

"Hmm, no wonder half the gears are twisted... just a sec."

Aleene twisted her wrench a few times in different places, fiddled with a couple others then straightened up.

"There, good to go."

Ed looked at his hand, opened and closed his fist a couple times, then smiled up at the young woman.

"Wow, you did good."

Aleene flushed at the complement as she sat next to Al.

"Well I had a great teacher."

Suddenly they were intruppted by a loud plaintive meow, Ed scowled while guilty looks crossed Aleene and Al's faces.

"You two just couldn't leave that beast behind could you?"

Aleene and Al glanced at eachother then smiled sheepishly.

"Okay we'll go with that."

Aleene stated cheekily, Ed sighed and slumped in his seat.

"Let me see it."

Al lifted up his shirt to reveal a tiny pure black kitten. Ed petted it and smiled amused then scowled darkly when he heard a whine.

"Damnit Aleene!"

Al chuckled and cuddled the kitten as Aleene tried to tell Ed that she wasn't hiding a puppy in her rolled up cloak hidden under the seat.

Ed ignored her as he pulled the bundle out from under the seat and opened it to find a small brindle colored puppy.

"You two are hopeless."

Ed muttered as the pup licked his automail.

"Can we please keep them Brother?"

Al asked.

"No."

Aleene glared.

"We are not putting them back on the streets, we are going to be buying a house so we should be able to keep a couple pets Ed."

The blonde scowled and handed the mutt over to the chimera.

"We aren't keeping them."

Suddenly sad puppy dog pouts crossed the two's faces and Ed started to panic.

"No, don't you guys pull that."

"Brother pleeease? They have no where to go."

"Yea come on Ed, How could you say 'No' to such sweet little babies?"

Ed threw up his hands and exclaimed.

"Fine, keep the damn things!"

Aleene and Al smiled in victory as they cuddled their new pets, then Aleene looked over.

"Hey Al what are you going to name her?"

Al looked down at the kitten then smiled.

"How about Magic?"

Aleene grinned.

"Thats's a great name."

"What about him?"

Al pointed to the puppy curling up in Aleene's arms, the girl looked down at the puppy thoughtfully.

"I don't know, do you have any good ideas Ed."

Ed stared at the puppy for a moment.

"How about...Beast."

Aleene gave him a look.

"Nah, that would let you get away with insulting him."

Ed shrugged then stared out the window, pretending that he didn't have any interest in the animals.

"How about Xeno?"

Al suggested, Aleene smiled.

"Sounds good, but I think I'm going to name him Alchemy."

Al quirked an eyebrow.

"Why that?"

Aleene smiled.

"Because it was alchemy that kept us three together."

Ed grinned thoughtly as he glanced back at her.

"Alchemy, Hmm I like it."

Aleene beamed at the sleeping puppy in her arms.

"Welcome home Alchemy."

"Well this place didn't change."

Al stated as he stepped off the train, Aleene slipped up beside him almost silently.

"This town is still as beautiful as it was when I first came through here."

Al smiled at the girl and threw an arm around her shoulders, Ed scowled slightly at the sign of affection but shook it off.

"Well lets get going you two, we're going to stop at the inn, then we can surprise Russell and Fletcher."

Aleene flashed Ed a brillant smile.

"Great, lets go."

The walk to the inn was amusing. after about five minutes Alchemy whined to be let down then two minutes later wanted Ed to pick him up, which Aleene made him do while Al just snickered behind his free hand while the other was busy holding up Magic.

Finelly the trio reached the inn and got a room.

Aleene stood in the window of the room and gazed at the veiw, Alchemy slept quietly in her arms.

"Are you ready to meet Fletcher and Russell?"

Aleene turned to smile at Al, who carefully carried Magic against his chest.

"Sure, but we can't leave the babies here."

"True."

"Oh for the love of...just bring them!"

Ed snapped impatiently earning a slight scowl from the two, who were throwing on their cloaks.

"Lets just go guys."

Aleene sighed as she walked out the door, Ed and Al looked at eachother then followed.

Ed and Al led the way down the street to the edge of the small town then came to a stop at a small house.

"Wow, cute place."

Aleene stated with a smile, Ed nodded as he marched up to the door.

"Yea when the original owner died, he left this place, the orchard and the store to them."

Ed explained as he rapped on the door, a loud shuffleing could be heard from within.

Soon the door opened to reveal a small boy with light blond hair, bright blue eyes, wearing a green cap.

The boy smiled widely and exclaimed.

"Ed! Al! It's so good to see you two again!"

And with that the boy launched himself at the Elric brothers and hugged them both. Careful not to squish the kitten tucked in Al's arm.

"It's good to see you too Fletcher."

Al chuckled as he pulled away then gestured to Aleene who was standing behind them.

"This is our friend Aleene."

Fletcher smiled shyly at the tall girl who grinned at him with a puppy in her arms.

"Hi Fletcher, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, why don't you guys come in?"

Fletcher shuffled the trio into the house and led them to the living room as he called for his brother.

Once they had all got seated on the plushy blue sofa with Magic and Alchemy settled in laps a taller blonde entered the room.

The blonde turned to Ed and grinned.

"Hey Al, Ed you're still as short as ever."

Ed opened his mouth to shout but Aleene covered it with her hand.

"Hi you must be Russell."

Russell threw on a charming smile and grasped Aleene's free hand in his own.

"That I am and you are?"

Aleene giggled as she dropped her hand from Ed's mouth.

"I'm Aleene."

Suddenly they heard a low growl, the two turned to see both Ed and Al scowling.

Russell dropped her hand quickly then whispered.

"I knew Ed could be territorial but I didn't think Al would be as well."

Aleene smirked.

"You have no idea."

Fletcher decided it was time to intervene.

"So are you guys going to stay with us."

Al shook his head.

"We couldn't impose, we were going to stay at the inn."

Fletcher put on an innocent face.

"Please stay with us, pleease?"

The trio looked at eachother then Ed sighed.

"Okay just let me and Al go get our bags."

Aleene nodded as she took Magic from Al's hands and set Alchemy on the floor

"And I'll stay here with Fletcher and the babies.''

Russell stood the same time the brothers did.

"I'll go with you two."

Aleene smiled.

"Yea He can keep you out of trouble...Ed."

Al and Russell snickered as Ed glared at the smirking chimera.

"Okay, we'll be back."

Al said as he shuffled his brother out the door before he could go on a rampage, Russell turned and bowed to Aleene ,causing her to giggle, then he closed the door behind him.

Fletcher stood and stretched.

"Well I better get started on dinner."

Aleene stood

"I'll help you."

"You don't have too."

Aleene smiled.

"But I want to, I like to cook."

Fletcher smiled and led Aleene to the kitchen, where the two of them began prepareing a wonderful meal.

"Oof, what does she have in this thing?"

Russell asked as he hefted Aleene's suit case off the floor, Ed tossed him a look over his shoulded.

"Oh the usual clothes, shoes, books...Wrenchs."

"She carries wrenchs?"

Al chuckled.

"Yea she picked up some habits from our freind Winry."

Russell rolled his eyes and huffed as he lugged the thing down the stairs and out the door.

The rest of the trip back to the house was made in silence, Ed opened the door and led the others into the living room to find it empty.

The three put down the suit cases and began to search for Fletcher and Aleene.

The boys stopped when they made it to the kitchen, watching silently as Aleene and Fletcher sang along with the radio and he chopped vegitables and she stirred a pot on the stove.

Soon Fletcher put down the knife and held out his hand as he bowed low to the floor.

"Mi lady?"

Aleeene giggled at the boy's attempt at a deep voice and placed her hand in his.

"Why you're too kind."

Then the two, continueing their play, began to dance around the kitchen. Aleene holding the spoon between her teeth as if it were a rose.

Then Fletcher dipped the chimera as the song came to an end. Aleene gracefully threw her arm back as she took the utinsil from her mouth and dropped the spoon into the sink.

"Fletcher I must say, you are quite the dancer."

Aleene tried to sound prim and proper but the smile on her lips betrayed her.

Suddenly applause caught the two's attention.

"What a show!"

Russell exclaimed as he strode into the kitchen, Aleene laughed as Fletcher helped her up.  
"What can I say? With such a wonderful partener anybody can dance."

Fletcher blushed at the compliment.

Ed leaned against the kitchen doorway, a smirk played along his lips.

"How about you save me a dance after dinner."

Aleene rose an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you could dance."

"You never asked, I just so happen to be an exellent ballroom dancer."

Aleene snorted.

"You can't dance."

"Can too, I took lessons from Mustang."

"Bull, you would ask Mustang for anything if you didn't have too especially for dancing lessons."

"Care to make a wager?"

Aleene laughed as she helped Fletcher set the table.

"Okay then you prove you can ballroom dance, I decide the dance."

Ed shrugged

"Okay then, name it."

Aleene thought for a moment.

"Tango, I know it like the back of my hand. I'll tell if you're makeing it up."

Ed grinned wickedly.

"Okay then, I win you spend the night in my room and let me do whatever I want."

Aleene rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I win and you clean the kitchen."

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A bet won, something lost

After a delisous meal of Speggetii and Meatballs, the five found themselves lounging in the livingroom.

Ed stood and stretched.

"Lets settle that bet now, shall we?"

Aleene smirked.

"Fine then."

After the furniture was moved to make room, Fletcher turned on the radio, luckily a high beat song was starting, and the deuo took their spots with Ed's hand outstretched and Aleene's resting gently in it.

Suddenly the dancers burst into a flurry of movement.

Whirling and twirling, the two did complicated moves and the passion was intense.

Al, Russell and Fletcher were memorized as Ed twirled and dipped Aleene and the song ended.

"Well..."

Ed said, his lips brushing Aleene's collarbone.

"I think I won."

Aleene sighed.

"Yea, you won."

The trio on the couch gave the two a standing ovation as they moved back the furniture and collapsed into chairs.

They all talked late into the night, eventually the trio revealed Aleene's true form and after answering Fletcher and Russell's surprised and awe inspired questions, they retired to their rooms.

After slipping into a skimpy nightgown, Aleene slipped into the bed, Ed watched as he leaned against the door.

Aleene rose an eyebrow.

"You gonna sleep on the door?"

Ed grinned and shook his head.

"Just debateing on what I want for my prize."

The blonde walked towards the bed, stripping off his shirt and throwing it to the side, and climbed in next to Aleene.

The chimera turned out the light and closed her eyes, thinking Ed was going to sleep, one moment later they flew open when Aleene felt breath brushing her lips.

Edward hovered above her, a hand on each side of her head, and a lusty grin was splayed across his face and his hair is undone.

"I want you."

Aleene wanted to say something sarcastic but she was cut off, by Edwards lips ravishing her mouth.

Her eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted, Ed smiled to himself and slipped his tongue inside to explore.

Edward moved in between Aleene's legs and pressed himself into her, his hands both flesh and automail ran along her body causing her to whimper.

"Don't leave me."

Aleene shivered at the surprise contrast between Eds hands, the coolness of the metal along with the warmth of flesh was intoxicating.

The girl's hands reached up to tangle themselves in Ed's hair as he coaxed her tongue to come out and play.

Aleene whimpered softly as Ed's hands carressed her stomach, hips and theighs softly as if he feared she would break.

When they broke for air, Ed pulled off Aleene's blue silk nightgown and threw it on top of his shirt then leaned up to admire the body that was flushed beneath him.

"You are so beautiful."

Aleene blushed softly then leaned up to bite gently on Ed collarbone, the blonde closed his eyes in bliss as he felt the chimera's tongue working along his neck and collarbone.

Aleene ran her hands up over Ed's arms and chest, feeling every little scar and mark.

Ed moaned then pulled back to capture Aleene's lips in another kiss, the girl's tail curled around his leg as she arched into him.

"Ed...I need, I need something."

In a flurry of movement the deuo's underwear joined the rest of their clothes and Ed endulged himself with touching the newly revealed flesh.

Aleene ran her hands along Ed's back enjoying the way his muscles moved under her fingertips.

Then Ed's golden eyes met her's, asking for something without actually asking for it.

Aleene smiled gently, parted her long legs and nodded.

Ed lined himself up, kissed her deeply and plunged inside, swallowing her moan of pleasure and pain.

"Shh, it's okay...it'll pass."

Ed whispered gently in her ear as Aleene tried to grow used to having him inside her, a couple tears spilled from her eyes.

"I know, it just hurts."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I'm fine now."

Ed nodded in aknowledgement and slowly began to thrust, Aleene whimpered and then began to moan.

"Uhh, Oh god Ed...Faster."

Ed's breathing speed up even more then it already was as he gave in to her demand.

"You're so tight."

Ed gritted his teeth to keep from losing control and hurting her.

Aleene's arms were wrapped around the blonde's back, her claws poking out and starting to draw blood but neither noticed.

"Ugh..So beautiful, oh god."

Ed babbled as he increased the speed and power of his thrusts as he neared climax.

Suddenly Aleene opened her eyes and they locked onto Ed's own golden orbs, The intenseity of their gaze was enough to send the two of them over the edge.

Ed collapsed on top of Aleene and rested his forehead against her's.

"Mmm, I'll have to win bets with you more often."

Aleene started to laugh but stopped when she noticed something wet on her hands.

Flipping on the light, she gasped when she caught sight of the claw marks on Ed's back.

"Oh my god Ed I am so sorry."

"Aleene it's fine."

Aleene stumbled out of bed, threw on her nightgown and ran out the door to the bathroom.

Ed stumbled out after her barely manageing to grab a pair of boxers, Al and Russell happened to not be asleep yet and came running out of their respective rooms.

"What happened?"

Russell asked.

"Aleene's freaking out because she scratched my back."

Al looked puzzled.

"Why would she scratch you're back?"

Suddenly noticeing the deep blush on Aleene's face and Ed just manageing to pull on his boxers the two boys started to snicker.

"So Aleene's you're girlfriend?"

Russell asked as he watched Aleene gently dab a moist washcloth on Ed's back.

"Our girlfriend actually."

Al stated as he inspected his brother's wounds.

"Wow, she really did a number on you, I'm really gonna have to be good to out do that."

Russell shook his head. Just then noticing how close Al and Aleene were standing as she cleaned out the cuts with care.

"Did you say she was both you're guys' girlfriend."

The Elric brothers smiled sheepishly while Aleene silently thanked god she was hidden behind Ed's back.

"Yea well it's because of her cat DNA, it won't allow her to have one mate, but She can't bare to betray either of us...so we share her."

Russell rubbed his face.

"Well that was something you guy's left out."

Aleene shrugged her shoulders.

"Well we thought we should wait till we were more settled till we told anybody."

"You guy's are moving here?"

The three nodded

"Yep."

Aleene spoke softly.

"Russell I think it would be best if you explained to you're brother our relationship, it would be better coming from you."

Russell nodded then yawned.

"Well I'm going to bed, I've had enough excitement."

The four bid eachother good night and entered their respective rooms.

Aleene leaned aginast the door as she shut it.

"That was the definition of embarresing."

Ed chuckled then held up the blankets.

"Well it's over now, come on."

Aleene crawled under the covers and snuggled against him, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Goodnight Ed."

Ed smiled sleepily.

"Goodnight Baby."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Doing what's right isn't always easy.

Ed woke slowly and a lazy smiled slowly made it's way across his face, yes today would be a good day.

The blonde's attention was drawn when a low grumbling sound echoed underneath him.

Looking down, Ed's smile grew as he watched Aleene try to burrow herself deeper into the bed, trying to escape the sun.

"Wake up baby."

Ed whispered in her ear, the ear flipped forward, ahh so she was awake.

"No."

Ed chuckled at the firmness of that statment.

"Why not?"

"Don't want too."

"But don't you want to see the town?"

Aleene cracked open an eye and warily regarded the smirking male.

"You aren't going to let me go back to sleep, are you?"

"Nope."

With that being said, Edward bounded off the bed and proceeded to rumage through his suitcase.

Aleene watched, admiring the lean muscled body before her as Ed pulled out some old jeans and a black wife beater.

Ed rose an eyebrow when he noticed Aleene staring at him then smirked.

"See something you like?"

"You have no idea."

Aleene rose out of bed, stretched, pulled on a bra and some underwear and picked out what she was going to wear.

"Damn girl, you have alot of clothes."

Ed muttered as Aleene pulled on a short black skirt and a red sweater, the girl shrugged as she combed out her hair.

"Winry gave me a bunch of clothes before I left. Then I bought more in Central"

Ed nodded then headed out the door, Aleene following close behind.

The two were greeted to the sight of Al and Fletcher make eggs and waffles in the kitchen.

"Morning guys, ya'll sleep well?"

Fletcher asked smiling innocently at Aleene who smiled kindly back.

"Yea actually I must have been exhusted."

Suddenly Ed and Al both started coughing, Aleene scowled at them while Fletcher looked on with concern.

"Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine."

Ed managed to gasp out, Aleene rolled her eyes and started to set the table.

Fletcher shrugged then called his brother to breakfast and set the food on the table.

Russell came tumbling into the room, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Fletcher sighed.

"Brother did you stay up all night again?"

Russell grumbled and poured himself a cup of coffee.

The chatter was lively althrough the meal, Fletcher was extremely excited to learn that the trio was moving into Xenotime.

Once the food had been eaten and the kitchen cleaned Russell asked if Aleene if she would like to tour the orcherd.

"I would love that."

Suddenly Ed and Al both growled.

"I was gonna take her today."

The two said at the same time then they glared at eachother, shocking everyone.

Russell shrugged.

"Well I asked first."

"But I thought of it first!"

Ed growled.

"That doesn't count."

Al grumbled

"Enough."

Aleene exclaimed caught between amusment and exasperation.

"You three can do what you want, Fletcher will you take me on a tour of the orcherd?"

The ten yr old beemed brightly and nodded.

"Okay then, it's settled.''

The three teenager's watched in shock as Fletcher took Aleene's hand and led her away.

"Well, that was surpriseing."

Russell stated, Ed and Al nodded silently.

"So what are we going to do?"

Ed shrugged at his brother's question.

"Who know's"

"Russell really likes you."

Aleene looked down at Fletcher in surprise.

"Why do you say that?"

Fletcher shrugged and continued to walk through the lemon orcherd, leading Aleene by the hand.

"He never like's to give people tours of the orcherd, he hates having to explain all the details on agricultural alchemy to people he thinks won't understand."

Aleene watched the boy with wonder, very few adults were as observant as he was.

Suddenly a sound caught Aleene's sensitive ears, twitching one in the direction that it came from Aleene Asked.

"Did you hear that?"

This time Fletcher looked at Aleene in surprise.

"Hear what?"

Aleene looked troubled.

"A whimper, like an animal without hope. Come on."

Aleene led Fletcher through the rows of tree's, her tail whipped behind her anxiously.

Finelly the two came to a field, after searching for a moment they found a cat.

The animal was covered with blood and dirt, it looked up at the teens pitifully.

Fletcher looked at Aleene.

"Can you help em?"

Aleene sniffed the critter and listened to the way it breathed for a moment then saddly shook her head, The cat breaths were gurgled and he was rank with disease.

"No Fletcher, I'm sorry but He is not only very very old and sick but he had been in a fight recently and is bleeding internally. I have to put him down."

Fletcher started to cry softly, Aleene was tightlipped as she hugged him.

"I need you to go get Al, Ed or you're brother okay? You shouldn't see this."

Fletcher nodded then ran away, Aleene saddly scooped the cat up into her arms and carried him deeper into the field.

Finelly she set him down then stared at him for a moment.

The animal's bright blue eyes were dim, no hope resided there.

Aleene sat there staring and soon began to cry, then sob.

Tears ran down her face as she ran her hand through the beast's fur, crossed her arms then she whispered.

"I'm so sorry."

Then in a flash of red light and lightening she uncrossed her arms and the cat was gone, No time for pain, all that was left was a large smear of blood.

Aleene's arms dropped as she stared in shock, not quite believing what she had done.

"Aleene!"

The girl's left ear turned in the direction of Al's voice but she did not move.

Al gasped at the sight of the blood and Aleene's tearstreaked shocked face.

The brunette sat down behind her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Aleene?"

Suddenly in a flurry of black and teal Aleene threw herself into Al's arms as she sobbed.

Al saddly rubbed Aleene's back, not minding that she was crying all over his blue sweater.

"oh Aleene, I'm sorry."

"I didn't want to...ugh, I killed Al, I'm a murderer!"

Al made Aleene look him in the eye.

"No you are not! That cat was very sick and in alot of pain...you did the right thing."

Fresh tears blooded Aleene's eye and she buried her face into Al's chest.

Alphonse sat there quietly till Aleene's sobs quieted then stood and scooped her up bridel style and started to carry her home.

It was not a good day.

"Al what happened?"

Ed asked as soon as his brother entered the house. Aleene still whimpering nearly silently in his arms.

"Didn't Fletcher tell you?"

Ed shook his head.

"The kid's in the living room with Russell, every word he says is gurgled with tears."

Al sighed and quickly explained what Fletcher had told him when he had found him and what he seen.

"I'm going to put her in my bed."

Ed nodded in agreement then turned to help Russell calm Fletcher down.

Al headed up the stairs quickly, trying not to drop the female chimera.

Luckily Al's bed was still messy, having forgotton to make his bed, and he was able to lay Aleene down and cover her with the quilt.

When he turned to go, a hand reached out a grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't go."

Al glanced at Aleene then smiled.

"Okay, I'll stay right here."

Al crawled under the covers and pulled Aleene to him, the girl wasted no time snuggling against his chest.

Al gently combed his fingers threw Aleene's hair, humming a tune his mother used to hum.

Aleene looked up into Al's face then smiled gently.

Leaning close, her eyes started to close and her lips gently brushed against Al's.

Al sighed and leaned over to deepen the kiss.

The kiss wasn't rough or filled with lust, just slow, deep and filled with an entirely different emotion. Much like the ones they had shared on a hilltop. That night seemed so long ago.

When they broke for air, Aleene sighed and rested her head against the pillow.

"Just now, I really felt normal, I really felt like there wasn't a gap between us."

Al jerked in surprise and went to ask her what she meant, but She was asleep.

Al slowly rose from the bed and slipped quietly out the door and down the stairs.

Ed looked up when his brother entered the room.

"How is she?"

Al sighed and plopped down next to him.

"Still a little shaken up, she's sleeping right now, where's Russell and Fletcher?."

"Russell took Fletcher out for awhile to cheer him up."

Ed studied him for a moment then closed his book.

"Something else is bothering you isn't it?"

Al sighed again and rubbed his temples.

"I think Aleene's feeling that her being a chimera is creating a gap between her and us."

Ed furrowed his eyebrows.

"But there isn't."

"But one might form, and I don't think she'll be able to deal with it."

Ed sighed.

"Well there's only one solution I can think of."

Al looked at his brother curiously.

"What."

"Turn ourselves into cat chimeras."

Al stared at the floor.

"Wow...We'de have to tell her about it first, but I think we should."

Ed stared at his brother's form.

"I think so too but we should see if the pros out weigh the cons."

After two hours of heavy discussion the Elric brothers decided that the risk was worth it.

"So should we tell her now?"

Al asked

"Tell me what?

The boys jumped at the sound of Aleene's voice, they didn't even hear her enter the room.

"Umm...Well, ya see..."

Al stuttered, trying to break their decision to her lightly, Aleene sat next to him and studied him for a moment. Her eyes suddenly narrowed.

"You two want to do something dangerous don't you?"

Al nodded and Ed spoke up.

"We're going to turn ourselves into chimeras"

''The hell you are!"

Aleene growled staring at them hard.

"I will not allow you two to ruin you're lives for me."

"Did you think that maybe we were doing this for ourselves?"

Ed shot back.

"We don't want a gap to form bewteen you and us Aleene, if we turn ourselves into cat chimeras the three of us can be closer and able to understand eachother better.''

Aleene slumped against the couch then looked at them with a sad smile.

"No matter what I say, you two are going to do it any way aren't you."

The determined looks on the boys' faces were all the answers she needed.

Aleene sighed then grabbed each otheir hands in her own.

"Just be careful, and don't change yourselves more then what I have."

Ed and Al pulled her into a hug, Al buried his face in Aleene's hair and whispered in her ear.

"Doing what's right isn't always easy..."

Ed finished the sentence.

"But the prize is so much more rewarding."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

United

Two days later around noon, Aleene was laying in Al's bed, stareing at the ceiling...well more like scowling at it as if it had offended her in some awful way.

Today was the day, two days before Ed's birthday she was told, that the boys would turn themselves into chimeras.

Fletcher and Russell were told, and surprisingly they didn't pester with questions, they simply accepted it as something that they needed to do. Fletcher seemed to know the stress it was causing Aleene and spent the day cuddled up with her on the couch reading, just to keep her company while the boys studied.

Suddenly a whirling sound and a yummy sent caught Aleene's attention causing her to grin, someone was opening a can of tuna.

Creeping down the stairs and silently down the hall, Aleene poked her head into the kitchen, her ears flipping forward to catch any noise.

Russell whistled happily to himself as he slathered a piece of bread with tuna, blissfully unaware that he was being watched till a soft voice sounded behind him causing the shorthaired blonde to jump.

"Is there any left?"

Russell turned to smile at the young woman and the sight she made. Her ears facing forward, her tail flipping along the ground and a hopeful look takeng residence in her eyes. As if she were a child asking for a cookie before dinner.

"Yep, do you want a sandwhich or you're tuna straight."

"Straight please."

Russell handed her the bowl and poured her a glass of milk knowing she'de ask for it, it was the cat in her that craved it.

Aleene gratefully excepted the glass then sat crossed legged on the floor with the bowl between her legs. Russell went to say something then just shook his head.

"Where is everyone else?"

Russell shrugged.

"Ed and Al went to make a few more preperations for tonight and Fletcher's down at the orcherd."

Aleene nodded, rested her head against the counter, enjoying the coolness of it against her skin, and sighed.

"I can't believe those idiots."

Russell quirked an eyebrow.

"I assume you are only meaning Ed and Al."

"Of course. Fletchers too cute, sweet and sensible to be an idiot"

Russell leaned back in his chair and stared at her for a moment, trying to choose his words as carefully as possible.

"They care for you greatly and want you to feel slightly normal even if that means changing their own bodies."

"But it was my decision to make the deal, they shouldn't have to feel as if they owe me anything."

"But you did it to get back Ed, you showed them that you care for them great enough to give up you're humanity, they both have felt that they need to show you that if the roles were reversed they would have made the exact same decision that you did."

Aleene glared at her empty bowl as if it was the cause of all her troubles and worries, the sight would have been almost comical if they weren't discussiing such a serious subject so Russell said nothing of it.

"But they don't need to go through all of this."

"Yes we do, we've been over this Aleene."

Aleene sprang up at the sound of Al's voice then walked over and pulled him and Ed into a hug, staring at the wall in anguish.

"I don't want you guys doing this because you think it's you're duty, it's not, it was my deal with the gate and I don't regret it."

Ed smiled softly, almost fearfully, and tightened his grip on the girl as to never let her go.

"We're doing this for all of us."

Aleene pulled back and smiled at them, flipped her hair over her shoulder then fixed them with a defeated look.

"Well are you guys ready?"

The two nodded.

"Yea the sooner we do it, the sooner it's over."

"Be careful."

Ed and Al flashed Aleene smiles from were they stood naked in the middle of two identical arrays, both holding tomcats in their arms. Aleene tried to ignore the fact that there were naked Elrics in her midst.

The Elric brothers flashed eachother a brief and nervous smile before they knelt and activated the Array.

Aleene felt tears leak from her eyes as the two boys she cared about the most were consumed in light and momentarily dissappered from her enhanced sight.

She felt gulity, she didn't want them to ruin their lives but it was too late. The light was dying down, the transmutation was complete.

Aleene crept forward nervously, stopping only when she came to the edge of the Arrays.

For she could decide who to comfort first, Ed and Al slowly stood on shaky legs and turned around. Aleene took one look at them and burst into tears.

Ed had two fuzzy blonde ears that matched his hair and a long blonde tail with a tasseled end.

Al had darker almost brown ears and a tassled tail to match.

Ed walked up to Aleene and gently began to wipe away her tears, careful of his claws.

"Shh, it's okay, it's over."

With that he pulled the female into a hug and slowly rocked her as if she were a child and he was her guardian.

Al crept forward timidly, his ears tipped back a little to show he was nervous then flipped forward in surprise when Aleene grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into the hug as well, soaking his skin with tears.

Al smiled saddly, wrapped his arms around his brother and his girl then nuzzled her hair softly, enjoying the sent of her shampoo.

"He's right, it's over and we're truely united.''

Author's notes

Author: " Aw, kitty Elrics are so sexy and cute."

Aleene:) " Yea they are."

Edward: " Well I don't like it."

Author: "Sucks to be you now doesn't it."

Edward: -.-" Oh shut up."

Alphonse: " Brother, that's mean!"

Edward: " You shut up too."

Alphonse: -tear-

Aleene/Author: -Comforts Alphonse and glare at Ed.

Aleene: "You can be a jerk Ed."

Author: "You better be nice or I'll rewrite you."

Edward: "But you wrote me this way."

Author: -waves hand- "Thats beside the point."

Edward: -smacks forhead-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Birthday shock

The next day was the day before Ed's birthday, Aleene was wrapping her present when she heard and loud 'HOLY SHIT!'.

Aleene ran out the door and down the hall nearly tripping over Alchemy.

Ed and Al stood there stareing at their teacher, their teacher's husband, Winry and Colonal Mustang.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Ed exclaimed as they led the group to the living room and they were seated.

Winry rolled her eyes.

"You idiot, tomarrow's you're birthday and we came to celebrate...where's Aleene?"

Just as she spoke Aleene ran into the room, tail waveing franticly, claws out and ears pricked forward.

"Ed, what's going..."

Aleene stopped when she caught sight of the group, she flattened her ears to her head, sheethed her claws and slowly started to back out of the room but ran into a wall instead.

Isumi stood and glared at the girl.

"Edward, would you care to explain why there is a chimera standing in front of me?"

Ed swallowed then stood, walked over to Aleene and placed an arm around her shoulders, keeping her from fleeing.

"This is Aleene, she's our girlfriend?"

Izumi's eyebrow shot up.

"Our?"

Al walked over and stood on Aleene's other side and nodded.

"Yea 'Our' we're chimeras too."

With that the boys' ears flipped up and they pulled their tail from out of their pants then unsheethed their claws.

Roy shook his head.

"You two never change, I should have expected you guys to do something stupid."

Suddenly Winry stood up, welding a wrench threateningly at Aleene as she yelled.

"THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!! YOU MADE THEM FEEL GUILTY ABOUT SOMETHING YOU DID AND THEY WENT AND DID SOMETHING STUPID!!!"

Aleene's ears went flat against her head and she hissed visiously.

Winry took a step back in surprise and dropped her wrench, Ed and Al both grabbed ahold of Aleene, to keep her from attacking the girl.

"It wasn't her fault, you know who her mother is, Aleene has the abilty it call up the gate.

She exchanged her ability to look human for my life!"

Ed explained quickly as he held Aleene to the wall till she was calm.

Winry sat down, her mouth open in shock. Isumi whirled around to face her blonde student.

"Who is her mother?"

Ed didn't elaborate.

"Lust of the homonculi, this is Vengance."

"So she's also a Homonculious, perhaps you should elaborate."

So the trio once again explained Aleene's complicated history.

Isumi studied the young woman in front of her, she was like a combination of Ed and Al. Confidant, Kind, Smart, hot tempered, creative and loyal. This Isumi could see as plain as day.

"Well we cannot change what is all ready done, what you can do is tell us why you are in Xenotime."

Isumi gave a pointed look at Ed who shuffled nervously.

"We're going to buy a house here ya know, make us a home."

Roy scowled.

"You three could have at least told me where you were going so I didn't have track you're every move."

Ed rolled his eyes.

"What are you? Our mother?"

Roy gave a mock shiver.

"Yuck I shudder at the thought of spawning the likes of you."

Ed's eyes flared Aleene heard his breath quicken and his sharpened teeth grind, just as he opened his mouth Aleene's hand covered it.

"We're sorry, we'll try to not let it happen again."

Roy smiled, the answer obviously pleased him, Ed merely growled.

When Russell and Fletcher came home from the orcherds everyone was at peace and talking about anything and everything.

After introductions where made, Isumi fixed an eye on Aleene.

"So you're an alchemist eh?"

Aleene nodded, Isumi sat back.

"Show me."

Aleene smiled then crossed her arms infront of her, after uncrossing then she touched a sheet of paper, turning it into a boughet of white daisys.

Ismi nodded her approval.

"Not bad, you can alchemize without a circle or training, I'm impressed."

Aleene blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Thank you."

Isumi yawned then stood.

"It's late, Sieg and I will be heading back to the inn, Tomarrow we'll come by."

After goodnights were exchanged, Roy and Winry stated that they too should go."

Aleene walked with them to the door when Roy leaned over.

"Don't tell Ed but tomarrow all of us are taking him to a bar."

Aleene grinned.

"Don't worry, it'll be our little secret, goodnight."

Once the door was closed Aleene headed back into the living room and stretched out on the couch, laying over Ed and Al's laps.

"Well that was tiring."

Ed grabbed the book he was reading before his friends showed up, and picked up where he left off.

"Then go to bed."

"Mmm, sound good but I don't like to sleep alone anymore."

Al smiled quietly as his hand strayed and began stroking Aleene's stomach.

Ed gently ran his fingers through Aleene's hair and continued to lose himself in the blur of text before him.

After a moment he stopped.

"Al do hear that?"

Al looked up from where he was lost in thought then listened.

"It sounds like purring."

The brothers looked down at the girl in their laps and smiled.

Aleene had fallen asleep. Her tail flipping now and then, purring as Ed and Al petted her.

"Well how bout that?"

Fletcher stated as her came from the kitchen where he and his brother had ventured off to make a couple sandwhichs.

"Yeah."

Ed said softly then yawned soon followed by Al

"Woah I didn't know I was so tired."

Fletcher glanced at the clock.

"No wonder, it's past midnight."

Ed and Al carfully rose from the couch, trying their best not to wake the sleeping cat girl.

Ed slipped his arms around Aleene and lifted her in the air, noticing her tail dragging on the ground, he managed to grab it with his gold tail and flip it ontop.

Al gave a mock appaluse and Ed stuck his tongue out at the younger boy who merely snickered.

The teens managed to climb the stairs without incident but when the time came to seperate, Al was filled with the need to stay near Aleene.

"Ed can I sleep with you guys tonight, I kinda miss it."

Ed opened his mouth to remark on that but seemed to think twice as he took in his brother's lowered ears and tail, then he nodded and led the way.

Al's ears pricked forward and his tail wagged around happily as he eagerly followed Ed into his room and crawled under the covers on one side on Aleene.

Ed slid in on the other side and wrapped his arms around the girl, almost jerking back when he felt his brother's arms brushing against his own.

"Goodnight Brother."

Ed smiled sleeply as he nuzzled Aleene's hair.

"Mmmrr, goodnight Al."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mistakes & Catfights.

Ed smiled sleepily as he felt a warm body press closer, a hand press against his stomach and long eye lashes brush against his cheek. Al must have gotten out of bed and Aleene felt the chill.

Without bothering to open his eyes the blonde slowly tilted his head and captured the sleeping figure's lips with his own.

A low moan pulled itself from his bedmate's throat as Ed slipped his tongue into the waiting mouth and explored as if it was their first kiss. No feirce passion, just slow,deep and oh so sweet.

Ed momentarily wondered why Aleene tasted different but pushed the thoughts away when he felt her tongue responding, moving against is own in slow delibrate strokes.

He slowly started to push Aleene against the bed but felt her pushing him back. As if trying to pin him.

Suddenly an amused voice sounded behind him.

"Remind me to never leave you two alone in the morning."

Ed whirled around to see Aleene leaning against the doorway, her hair tucked into her silver bandana her arms crossed over her blue tank top clad chest.

"Wait a minute.."

Ed said confused.

"If you're there, who am I kissing?"

A nervous cough sound behind him causing his ears to twirl around, Ed slowly turned around and got a nasty shock.

Al smiled sheepishly, a dark blush rising on his face, and waved, his ears flattened slightly.

"Guess we both made a mistake huh Brother?"

Ed felt the color drain from his face, in a flash of gold he was out the door and running towards the bathroom.

Al and Aleene whirled around just in time to see Ed's tail dissapper into the bathroom.

Then with their sharpened hearing they caught the sounds of retching.

Al scowled and his tail twitched in annoyance when his brother walked passed him and into the room.

"I know it wasn't that bad."

Ed gave him a look.

"No it wasn't, you're a fairly good kisser, but it's you."

Al shrugged and started to throw on some dark jeans and a black sweater.

"Ya know..."

Aleene started as she pushed herself away from the wall.

"That was one of the hottest things I have ever seen."

Ed rose an eyebrow as he slipped on his black wife beater.

"Explain."

Aleene merely grinned.

"Well it's not every day I get to see two hot guys makeing out in my bed."

Ed opened his mouth to growl out a comeback when he heard Fletcher calling them to breakfast.

Ed shot one last scowl over at the chuckleing girl then headed down for food, Al and Aleene looked at eachother, shrugged then followed.

After a long day of helping out in the orcherd, Aleene decided to take a shower and start getting ready for Ed's surprise party.

She and Al had managed to slip away to the inn where Roy, Winry, Isumi and Seig were all staying so they could work out the details.

The group was going to arrive and seven sharp and take Ed to the first dance club in Xenotime.

The owner was some rich fogey who decided that he wanted a hobby and didn't care about making money so he opened it up for adults and teens. No one got screened and alcohol was a given..

Aleene sighed as she stepped under the spray of hot water, at the point nothing felt better then that.

Just as Aleene grabbed the soap she heard the bathroom door creak open then closed.

Thinking someone just grabbed something and left, she began scrubbing herself.

Suddenly she let out a yelp and dropped the soap as she felt strong hands grab her waist.

Quickly she spun around and came face to face with Al.

"Al, you scared me!"

Al smiled.

"I can tell, sorry."

Suddenly he leaned forward and began nibbling on her collar bone.

"Mmm, Al what are you doing."

"Having some fun... do you mind?."

The girl opened her mouth to reply but Al stopped her by covering her mouth with his own.

Aleene arched up as Al pressed her against the shower wall and moaned into the kiss.

Alphonse took advantage of the opening and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Aleene hurry up in there!"

"Oh shit, Ed wants a shower."

Aleene exclaimed as she moved away from Al and fumbled for the soap.

Al sighed.

"At least let me help you."

Aleene smiled, handed him the soap and turned around.

After ten minutes and five dozen hot, wild and deeply wonderful kisses later, Aleene and Al slipped out into the hall and entered their respective rooms.

"You and Al have a nice shower?"

Aleene rose an eyebrow at the blonde who rose from where he was lounging on the bed to gather his clothes.

"What? Are you into voyerism?"

Ed rolled his eyes, his tail flicked in amusment.

"Watched him enter the bathroom and never seen his leave."

Aleene blushed.

"Oh."

Ed leaned down a kissed her gently.

"Hey, I agreed that we would share so don't worry about it."

Aleene nodded and Ed left the room, the girl glanced at the clock on the wall and grumbled, she only had a half an hour to get ready to go.

So she slipped out of her black silk bathrobe that she got in Central and picked out her burgandy top, Black leather pants and black sneakers. Her gloves adorned her hands.

Aleene heard Al answer the door just as she was fumbling with her hair.

Aleene headed downstairs to see everyone dressed for partying except for Isumi and Seig.

"We're staying here with Fletcher."

Isumi said before Aleene had a chance to ask.

"We're not much for partying."

"Oh...Winry can you help me with my hair."

The blonde girl smiled and nodded.

"Sure just get me a brush."

Aleene handed her the tool and sat between her knees when Winry sat down on the couch.

"How do you want it?"

"Can you do it like your's?"

"Mm hm."

Everyone chatted merrily as they waited for the birthday boy to arrive, Winry had finished Aleene's hair and was showered with praise.

Finelly Ed came downstairs Dressed in his usual black leather pants, but he was wearing a silky red button down shirt that Al had picked out for him to wear.

Ed looked at the rest of the group with puzzlement.

"What's going on?"

Roy glanced at the group, once receiving a nod of approvment he said.

"We are takeing you to a club."

Ed snorted in surprise.

"Really?"

Roy shrugged.

"Well I'm not wearing civilian's clothes for nothing."

Ed nodded and tried not to mutter an annoyed ' smart ass' under his breath.

"Then let's go."

"Woah, this place is nice."

Winry stated looking at the colored lights, the dance floor and stage, Aleene nodded as she stared.

Roy found the group a table and bought a round of drinks.

Aleene stared at her peach margerita, trying to hide her smirk as Russell ask Winry to dance.

The blonde Gave a frantic look to Aleene who just shrugged then she accepted.

"Well would you look at that."

Al mused as he watched Russell pull Winry to him.

Ed rose an eyebrow.

"Winry is actually danceing.''

Roy suddenly stood.

"Well I hate to deprive you all of my company,but there is an extremely cute red head smiling at me."

As The man left Aleene leaned over and whisper.

"The stud found a mare."

Ed snorted.

"Smug basterd."

Aleene suddenly grinned boys.

"Let's dance."

Both looked puzzled.

"You mean you wanna dance with the both of us at the same time?"

Ed asked. Aleene nodded.

Al shrugged.

"I don't mind."

Suddenly They were out on the dance floor, Ed went to protest but the rythem of the music was catching and suddenly he was grinding up against Aleene who was moving between him and his brother.

Al placed his hands on either side of Aleene's hips as she leaned aganst Ed, Damn it was like having sex with their clothes on.

After two more songs the trio met up with the rest of the group for a break.

Just as Ed and Al sat down, they were approched by two blonde twins.

The first one smiled to Aleene what seemed like a sickly sweet smile

"Hey, I'm Laila and this is my sister Anna."

Anna waved and Ed held out his hand.

"I'm Ed and this is my brother Al, nice to meet you."

Lala shook his hand.

"We were wondering if you two would like to dance."

Aleene growled. She didn't like how Laila was talking to Ed or that Anna was making eyes at Al, even though he did look hot in the leather pants he barrowed from his brother and the black sweater.

Laila looked at Aleene.

"Oh, hello"

"Hi...could you let go of my boyfriend's hand?"

Laila quickly dropped Ed's hand .

"Oh we didn't know that two were together, would you're brother like to dance?"

Aleene growled again.

"He's my boyfriend too."

Anna scowled.

"Thats not possible, you can't have two boyfreinds."

Aleene gave her a look that said '_You have got to be kidding'_ as she closed her arms in front of her chest.

"You wanna bet?"

Laila suddenly smirked.

"Sure, How about a singing contest between us and you and another girl, winner keeps the boys."

Aleene scoweled.

"Their guys, not property."

Ed snorted.

"Actually I don't mind, I wanna see how this turns out, I've heard you in the shower Aleene, you have a great voice."

Al shrugged as well.

"I could use some entertainment."

Suddenly Anna spoke.

"Oh and each deuo has to sing a made up song."

Aleene growled.

"Fine."

The girls left and Aleene turned to Winry.

"You're my partner."

Winry shook her head quickly.

"HELL NO!"

Aleene narrowed her eyes."

"I'm not going to lose so Hell Yes!"

Winry sat there shocked then nodded, much to the surprise of the Elric brothers who thought no one could make Winry do anything.

"But you guys don't have a song."

Roy pointed out, Aleene rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Mr, Obvious...Russell hand me that piece of paper."

Ed scooted closer to peek over Aleene shoulder as she transmuted a pen out of her straw and began to write quickly.

"What are you doing?"  
Aleene snorted.

"Saving you're an Al's Asses from those beach blonde tramps."

The annoncer looked at the slip of paper in his hand, then spoke into the mike.

"Well it seems we have a deuo sing off between Winry Rockbell and Aleene Chimera as team one and Laila and Anna bugoraz as team two."

Both teams stood on the stage, sending death looks to the other.

The annoncer looked from one to the other.

" The rules are, each group has to sing a song that they have written, the one who receives the most appluse wins deal?"

The girls look from one to the other then say at the same time.

"Deal."

Anna and Laila were first, they sung some song called 'Kiss me baby' and stared at Ed and Al the whole time.

That really ground Aleene's nerves just as the appluse for the twins died down Aleene leaned over to Winry and whispered.

"You remember the words?"

Winry nodded grimely.

The two stood up to their mikes, the music started and Aleene began to sing.

_All I see is the rain,_

_falling gently against the glass._

Then Winry joined in.

_All I feel is the pain,_

_Screaming through my veins._

They continued like that through the whole song, tradeing lines then singing the course together.

When the song ended the crowd roared, the announcer came back onto the stage clapping.

"Well we have our winners."

Aleene and Winry squeeled and hugged eachother tightly, The rest of their group came running up to hug them as well.

The twins glared, their lips forming identical thin lines, then stomped away.

"Whew I can't believe we actually won."

Aleene sighed as she collapsed into a chair, Winry collapsed beside her.

"I can't believe I didn't faint."

"Ah you guys were great."

Russell said with a wave of his hand.

After a couple minutes Aleene stood up.

"Well I'm up for another dance."

Winry stood up as well."

"So am I, Coming boys?"

Russell, Ed and Al all started to stand but a couple of voices caught their attentions.

"Damn I'de love to bang that!"

"Nah I like the raven haired chick with the teal bangs."

Winry and Aleene turned to face a couple of dirty face punks.

"Were you talking about us?"

Aleene ask in a dangerously sweet voice.

The first one, a dirty blonde with grey eyes nodded.

"Hell yea, How bout it? You two wanna drop these losers and join us for a ride?"

Ed started to stand but Roy kept him seated, Aleene seemed to think about it as she glanced at Winry.

"Umm..."

Suddenly glares crossed both girls' faces as Winry pulled out a wrench and flames enveloped Aleene's right hand which she held close to her face. palm facing away from the creeps.

"No."

The creeps' eyes widened and they started to back away before turning and running, the girls turned to their companions who sat there dumbfounded.

"So how about that dance."

So they danced the night away, Roy danced with no less then ten girls, not including the dances he had with Winry and Aleene which were many

Russell danced with Aleene once but was nervous with getting glares from both the Elric brothers, one didn't bother him but both were scary.

Suddenly Aleene felt a tap on her shoulder.

Turning around Aleene met face to face with a well placed punch.

Staggering back Aleene slowly looked up at the attacke, coming face to face with Laila.

Al nudged Ed in the ribs then pointed at Aleene, telling him to look at her eyes.

Aleene's normally dark green eyes shone yellowish green, pupils turning into slits.

"You're going to regret that."

Aleene growled dangerously, then lunged at the blonde with an outraged screech.

The music kept going but the clubgoers circled around the girls shouting 'cat fight'.

Lala scatched deep welts into Aleene's face and the darkhaired girl ripped off her pink tank top.

Lala looked at her now bare stomach then screamed.

"You're a bitch!"

Aleene grinned as she scratched the girl with the tips of her claws and backed away.

"Yea and you're point?"

Laila screamed and tried to attack Aleene again but was caught around the waist by a bouncer.

"You guys need to leave."

He said gruffly.

More bouncers escorted the group outside, Aleene buried her hands her pockets and kicked at a stone with the toe of her sneaker as she scowled.

"Damn, Sorry I got us kicked out guys."

Ed wrapped an arm around her shoulder and offered her a smile.

"Ah it was worth it just to see you kick that girl's ass."

Aleene smirked.

"Ooh Guys..."

Russell's voice spole up suddenly deviant.

"I happen to know about a wine cellar under the house. I drank a bottle once and got drunk after three glasses."

Roy's eyes brightened.

"I like a good strong wine."

"More then a lean, hot girl?"

Ed asked trying to sound innocent, and failing misirably.

Roy scowled.

"I'll remember that next time you demand a raise."

Ed shrugged.

"And I'll remember to tell Hawkeye that I walked in on you screwing her sister sinceless."

Roy gasped.

"You wouldn't."

Al and Aleene took on glance at Ed's face then answered at the same time.

"He would."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

The party continues.

The group cheered when Russell appeared with a dusty bottle of wine, well the boys cheered Winry and Aleene just shook their heads and held out their glasses.

Isumi and Seig had given Ed their gift to him, it being a rare book on alchemy, then retired to the inn after an hour of decent conversation.

"Brother, can I have some?"

Fletcher asked.

Russell looked at the rest of the group, Winry shook her head and frowned. Ed and Roy nodded as they grinned and Al and Aleene shrugged and said it was up to him.

"Alright but only a couple glasses."

Russell poured everyone a glass then sat down.

"I have an idea."

Aleene grinned wickedly as a third glass was poured.

Ed looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"Let's play a game."

This caught Roy's attention.

"What kind of game."

Aleene's grinned grew.

"It's truth or dare but if someone refuses to answer a question or do a dare then they have to down an entire glass of wine in one go, anything thats said or done stays between us."

"I'm in."

Ed and Russell chimed.

"I'm going to go, I'm tired."

Winry stated getting up then after saying goodbye, left.

Roy, Al and Fletcher agreed to play, so the group got into a circle.

Okay, Ed you go first since you're the birthday boy."

Aleene instructed from where she sat between the Elric brothers.

Ed thought for a moment.

"Okay, Roy truth or dare?"

Roy scowled at the teen's smug look.

"Dare."

Ed's smirk grew.

"since you like to get action, I dare you to kiss...Russell."

Roy paled and Russell turned green.

"Now hold on, no one ever said anything about this!"

Russell exclaimed, Aleene shrugged.

"Exactly, anything goes, now kiss or drink Mustang."

Without saying a word, Roy grabbed his glass and downed it.

Aleene sighed.

''Ah well, Mustang you're turn."

"Truth or dare Aleene."

Aleene stretched languidly across Ed and Al's lap, flexing her claws for a moment then curling her tail around her.

"I can't resist a challenge so dare."

"Kiss Fletcher."

Ed growled, Al glared and Aleene smirked.

"Geez Mustang is that all you got, I can do a simple kiss."

Fletcher looked at Aleene with wide eyes as she gracefully rose the smoothly walked over and knelt beside him.

"How bout it Fletch? Don't worry we won't count this as you're first unless you want it to be."

Fletcher shook his head.

"You're asking me?"

Aleene shrugged.

"Well duh, you have a part in it too."

Fletcher thought for a moment.

"Okay."

Aleene smiled as Fletcher closed his eyes, then leaned in.

Their lips gently brushed just before the girl pressed her's against his own.

After a couple seconds Aleene backed away and stood.

"Fletcher? You can open you're eyes now."

Slowly blue eyes opened, then Fletcher giggled.

"It tickled."

Aleene burst out laughing as she returned to her seat.

"That's the first time I've every heard someone say a kiss tickled."

Roy muttered under his breath, Aleene wiped a happy tear from her eye then pulled Alchemy into her lap when he marched over to sniff the glasses.

"Okay my turn, Al truth or dare?"

Al thought for a moment then decided he didn't want to be the first to pick truth.

"Dare ."

Aleene grinned wickedly and suddenly Al was very sorry he didn't pick truth.

"I dare you to make out with Ed for, hmm, five minutes."

"WHAT!!!"

The two gasped, the rest of the group gave shocked looks to Aleene who merely shrugged.

"What? It's hot."

Roy suddenly arched an eyebrow.

"How would you know it was hot?"

Aleene shrugged again.

"They were groggy this morning. I was standing by the door. I practicly laughed my ass off at the look on Ed's face when he realized who he was kissing."

Aleene explained leaving out the details that it was her that the boys were wanting to be kissing in case Fletcher didn't know yet.

"Aleene!"

The Elric brothers yelled again.

"So that was why Ed threw up this morning."

Russell mused.

Aleene nodded the looked at the boys expectently.

"Well makeout or chug down a drink, just pretend it's the girl you want the most."

Ed grumbled and Al shuffled over, Aleene move to make room for the two to get closer without her giving up her front row seat.

Al moved til he was a couple inchs from his brother, Ed scowled at the hesitation.

"Will you just do it and get it over with already!"

He growled then lunged forward, capturing his brothers lips.

Al squeeked in surprise then slowly closed his eyes and pressed back.

'_It'll all be over soon, it'll all be over soon.' _He kept chanting in his head as he opened his mouth to allow his brother entrance.

Ed was cringing inwardly as he tried to ignore the other males' snickering, but no matter how he tried he couldn't ignore the loud purring that he heard coming from Aleene, Al and himself.

Al uncounsiously curled his tail around Ed's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck as his already closed grey eyes squeezed shut even harder.

"You guys can stop now."

Aleene said quietly, Al and Ed seperated quickly and both wiped their mouths.

Aleene snorted in amusment as she shivered slightly.

"Boy I'm glad I got to see that, you're turn Al."

Al gazed at his choices, think about who to pick then he grinned.

"Russell, truth or dare.''

Two hours later the group was good and drunk. Well except for Fletcher who went to bed while they were still brushing the surface stating that makeing out with Al was slightly disturbing even if it did feel nice.

Roy wiped his mouth and grimanced.

"I refuse to ever be on the giving end of a blow job ever again."

Aleene hicupped and giggled.

"You wanna know what I don't get?"

She asked

"What?"

Al slurred, they had at least down two bottles of the strong wine and were almost done with the third.

"That Roy willingly gives Russell a blowjob but he insists on refusing to answer weither or not if he has feelings for Hawkeye."

Ed giggled.

"Yea I noticed that."

Roy scowled or tried too. Scowling lose's it's fierceness if you're too drunk to do it right.

"Well I'm going to go to the inn now, see ya'll tomorrow."

"Bye"

The last four slurred.

Russell yawned after he zipped up his pants.

"Well I'm off to bed."

Aleene yawned as well.

"I'm tired too, and after makeing out with everyone and giving half you guys blowjobs I have the right to be."

Ed laughed, stood then scooped Aleene up and followed Al and Russell up the stairs.

After bidding goodnight to Russell the trio entered Ed's room, Tucked Aleene into bed and without bothering to change, crawled in on either side of her.

"Goodnight Brother, and happy birthday."

"Thanks and goodnight to you too Al."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Teacher is taught a new Lesson.

Aleene groaned and winced at the sunlight filtering in through the gold drapes covering the window.

Ed shifted beside her, removing his flesh hand from her waist to hold his head.

"Damn, I have one hell of a hangover."

Aleene nodded.

"Me too, Al's still asleep."

The two glanced at the Sandy haired teen who buried his face in Aleene's hair, wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and had his tail curled around her leg.

Ed chuckled.

"Poor guy, he's never really drank before."

Aleene snickered.

"I'm wondering how Russell's doing, he drank more then we did."

A sudden crash followed by a string of loud curses answered her question.

Ed sighed.

"I'll go check on him, you try waking up sleeping beauty here."

Suddenly a sleepy voice murmered.

"You think I'm beautiful Brother?"

Ed opened his mouth to retort but merely closed it, shook his head and headed out the door.

Aleene tried to quiet her giggles as she gazed up at Al.

"So you're awake."

"Kinda hard not to be when you two were chuckling like hens and Russell's making a mess down stairs."

Aleene giggled again and snugged closer under Al's arm and placed her hand on his chest.

"This is nice."

Al smiled with his eyes closed.

"Mmhmm."

Ed poked his head in the door.

"Aleene can you come down stairs? Russell needs someone to calm him down, he slipped and spilled hot coffee all over himself, and if I try I'll end up giving him a boot to the head."

Aleene sighed then forced herself away from the warmth of Al's body and sat up to stretch.

Al and Ed both watched as Aleene pulled her clothes off, leaving her in her underwear.

Aleene rose an eyebrow at the two.

"Geez you'de think that neither of you two have ever seen me at least half naked before."

Al blushed and Ed rolled his eyes.

"Not our fault you have a strange habit of ripping off you're clothes in front of us, makes me wonder if you're flaunting yourself."

Aleene shrugged and pulled on her cutoff shorts, heartbreaker teeshirt and black sneakers.

After throwing her hair up into a very messy bun she grinned.

"Well time for me to go do what I do best."

And with that she whisked out of the room.

Ed snorted.

"Well she's light on her feet ain't she?"

Al stretched lazily.

"It's the cat in her, it's funny how sometimes I don't even notice it."

Ed grinned.

"Yea, well shall we go watch Aleene work her magic?"

Al smiled.

"Yes we shall."

"Russell stop hitting you're head on the counter, you're makeing both our hangovers worse!"

Ed snickered when he heard the conversation from the stairs.

"Damnit! Why did I drink so much!?!"

"Because you didn't want to do anything! That's why!"

Al and Ed both sighed, Aleene was getting frusterated, her cat side didn't allow her much patience...not that she had much as a full human in the first place.

"Screw you and the horse you road in on."

Aleene snorted.

"I'll be sure to tell Ed and Al you think their horses."

Russell proceeded to yell about how she was taking his words out of context, Ed and Al peeked in to see Aleene lounging against the wall with her arms crossed and an unimpressed expression on her face.

Finelly Russell fell to the floor and was out cold.

Aleene snickered.

"I told him he was makeing his hangover worse, Al can you take Russell back to his room?"

"How'de you know I was there?"

Al asked as he stepped into the room, Aleene rolled her eyes as she tapped her funnel shaped ears.

"I could hear you guys coming from down the stairs, no matter how quiet you where trying to be.''

"Oh"

Al scooped Russell up bridel style and carried him out of the room, Ed started to snicker.

"I am so gonna give him hell about that later."

Aleene turned him around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sure you will, now it's my turn for a good morning kiss, you gave Al one yesterday."

Ed groaned.

"Don't remind me."

"Then shut up and kiss me."

Edward was all too happy to oblige, captureing Aleene's lips with his own and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Aleene felt her eyes close in bliss and her knees start to buckle so she wrapped her arms around Ed's neck.

"Mmm."

Ed murmured pulling away.

"I think we're going to have to do alot of that."

Aleene giggled.

"Damn right we will."

The two heard Al coming before he reached the bottom of the stairs, within moments said sandyhaired male poked his head in the door, ear twitching.

"Well Russell's tucked into bed, I also checked in on Fletcher and he said he'de be down in a minute."

Aleene nodded and extracted herself from Ed's grip.

"Kay, is everyone coming over today? I can't remember."

"Yea Roy mentioned a new misson for us that we need briefed on, Winry want's to check My automail And Teacher mentioned wanting to talk to you."

One of Aleene's eyebrows shot up.

"Why?"

Al shrugged.

"She never told us why."

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door causing Aleene to shriek.

"It's her I can here her talking! I'm gonna die!!!!"

Ed snickered at the sight of Aleene looking for a place to hide.

"She's not going to kill you...I think."

Aleene glared.

"That's reasureing, just go open the damn door."

Ed laughed then ran to open the door before it was knocked down, Aleene followed.

"Bout damn time."

Roy grumbled as he entered the room, Winry bustled in behind him.

"Okay Ed, time for a tune up, Oh Aleene Isumi said she would wait for you down by the river."

Aleene nodded as she ignored Ed's grumbleing then headed out the door.

Ed sighed, took off his shirt and sat down on the couch.

"Might as well get this done and over with."

Roy sat back and allowed his sadistic self to somewhat enjoy the minamal amount of pain the mechanic was inflicting on his troublesome subordinate.

Aleene spotted Izumi sitting on a log, looking out over the water.

Silently she slipped up and sat down beside the woman.

Izumi spoke, not bothering to look at the young woman.

"I want to know about you and the Homonculi. What they mean to you. Since you are in such close proccimidy to my students."

Aleene sighed as she too looked out over the lake.

"As an alchemist you know how the homculi are born, they are human dolls without souls, but they can breed. I am the spawn of Lust and Pride...my name is Vengence."

Isumi looked at her, her gaze solemn.

"You don't know what you are, you don't know wheither you're a homculious or a Human."

Aleene laughed, her ears flattening for a moment and her tail jerked along the ground.

"Oh I know what I am alright, I'm a freak even by homculi standards. I was experimented on for the first seven years of my life, I am practicely an alchemy master, since I wasn't created achemicly I have a soul and I'm a perfect chimera."

Isumi shook her head then focased her attention back on the girl.

"Tell me how you feel about the Homonculi."

Aleene looked at her.

"I feel differently about each one, you know who each one is right?"

Isumi nodded and Aleene continued.

"I seen Pride once, he was making a speech in Central. He seen me and nearly choked, I immeditly knew who and what he was because we can sense eachother and I skipped town."

Sloth scared me, she was so cold and uncaring. Wrath I feel bad for, all he wants is a home."

Isumi sighed.

"Wrath is my creation."

Aleene gave a knowing smile.

"I know, he mentioned you once when he and Sloth came to try and collect me."

Isumi looked at her for a moment in surprise then gestured for Aleene to continue.

"Greed hid and protected me from the others a few times. I actually respected and cared for him and I grieved when he died.

Even though he supposedly didn't have a soul and was greedy as hell, he helped people that no one else would."

Gluttony amuses me, he will not eat anything Lust tells him not too and he truelly loves and adores her. Now Lust and I, contrary to popular belief, do not hate eachother. She want's to be human so badly and I'm the only thing stopping her, she got rid of me so she could forget that I was an easy way out but the more she searched for the philosipher's stone for Dante, the more My power came to her mind and soon she and the others searched for me in their spare time."

"Why does the one called Lust want you're power?"

Isumi asked, Aleene sighed.

"I can call the gate, thats how I bargined with the gate and became a chimera, she want's to get my power, call the gate and trade the power for humanity."

Isumi nodded.

"What about the last homonculious? What's his name? Envy."

Aleene snorted.

"The way Envy and I feel towards eachother is actually very simple...we hate eachother with every fiber of our beings."

Izumi sighed.

"Do Edward and Alphonse know?"

"About how I feel toward the homonculi? No but if they ask I will tell them."

"How much about Dante do you know?"

Aleene snorted.

"More then I care too she controled the Homonculi, she hopped from body to body till she took over her maid's body who's name was Lyra. Then she was killed after she tried to kill The FullMetal Alchemist, I only knew of Ed then and had secretly hoped someday I would meet him and learn from him. Anyways I don't know how she was killed or if she is actually dead, just what's floated down from the rumor mill."

Izumi looked at the sun then stood.

"We should head to the house, I need to speak with Edward and Alphonse, are you three going to live here?"

Aleene smiled.

"Thats the plan, we haven't really looked for a house yet though."

Izumi said nothing, only turned and started walking towards the house, Aleene stood and silently followed her.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning!

I will not update another chapter until I get at least two reveiws. I work damn hard on this story so if ya'll like it a little gratitude would be nice!

Peace,

Pheonix

Chapter 11

A message

That evening after dinner. Roy motioned for Edward and Aleene to follow him out to the porch.

"So what this new case you got for us Mustang?"

Ed asked as he sat down in a porch chair. Roy sat in the second one while Aleene planted herself in Ed's lap.

" A gruesome one I'm afraid. There has been a string of Brutal rape homicides. All the victims are girls in their early teens."

Aleene grimaced then looked away. Trying to keep the images out of her head.

" Why are you sending us?"

Roy sighed.

"Normally we'de send in a special team except for a small detail. On a wall near each body has been a word painted in blood. When put together they say ' I love to Play With Vengance.' No one else in the military understood and I kept my thoughts to myself."

Aleene was silent for a moment then asked.

"When do we leave?"

"I'll give you a week."

Aleene nodded then got up and left the room. Ed turned and looked at his superior.

" I don't want Aleene on this case. She'll be in great danger, this killer in obviously sending her a message."

Roy shook his head.

" Fullmetal, Aleene is you're partener she also needs to get used to this."

Ed's tail twitched in annoyance.

" But she's also my mate as well as Al's and if he were here he would agree. He'll be coming any way Aleene should be able to stay."

Roy leaned back and sighed in defeat.

" Fine Ed but you are the one who's going to tell her."

Edward nodded and started to go into the house only stopping at the door to mutter and small 'thanks'.

Roy smirked as he continued to sit on the porch. The fire works should be spectacular. Unfortantly he and everyone else were leaving tomarrow and he wouldn't be there to see them.

The next evening, After bidding everone farwell, Aleene was standing in Al's room. Asking him why he was packing so Early.

Al looked up puzzled.

" Ed told me that he and I were leaving tomarrow and you decided to stay here. Whats wrong?"

Aleene's pupils thinned and shone in the dim light. Her tail puffed and her ears flattened.

"EDWARD ELRIC!!!!"

Ed fell out of his chair where he had been reading. He sat up just in time to see Aleene storming towards him.

" Whats wro-"

He started to ask but was interuppted When Aleene threw the wrench she had in her hand and hit him square in the forehead.

"What the fuckl!?! That's it no more hanging out with WInry!"

Aleene ignored him as she started yelling.

" You basterd! You had me taken off the case!"

Ed glared as he stood and crossed his arms.

" Of course I did, it's probably one of the homonculi."

Aleene smacked her forehead.

" That all the more reason for me to go you idiot!"

Ed hissed at being called an idiot.

Alphonse watched in the doorway. His tail twitched nervously along the ground and his ears where pricked towards the couple of hissing and growling chimeras.

"I'm going Ed and you aren't going to stop me, so you might as well stay and find us a place."

Ed trew his hands up in the air and Roared before growling.

" Do what ever the fuck you want then!"

And with that he stomped out of the room. Aleene curled up on the couch and glared into the fire place where flames danced merrily along the wood and stone.

Al crept closer and noticed that the girl was silently crying. Saying nothing he curled onto the couch behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

" You want to stay in my room tonight?"

Aleene snorted.

" Yea, if Ed and I stay in the same room together we might end up killing eachother."

Alphonse thought this over for a moment.

" True."

Aleene laughed then yawned loudly. Alphonse smiled gently before getting up and picking up Aleene bridal style.

"Let's go to bed."

Aleene quirked an eyebrow.

" Sure I'm all for that but you don't have to carry me."

Al still smiled.

" I know but I want too."

Aleene smiled.

"You're such a sap Al."

Al grinned and carried her upstairs.

Al then left to say goodnight to Fletcher and tell his brother that Aleene would be staying the night with him. Aleene pawed through Al's shirts and finelly found a large tee shirt to wear to bed.

Al came back just as The girl settled herself under the sheets and blankets. Aleene could help but stare as Al stripped down to his boxers then began to look for some pajama pants.

Al found what he was looking for next to the bed. After puting them on he caught Aleene's gaze.

"What?"

Aleene pulled him down on top of her and answered lustfully.

"I'm not tired anymore."

Al 's grin seemed almost unatural for his usually innocent face.

"Neither am I."

Ed growled and covered his face wit his pillow, but no matter what he did he could still hear the faint groans and banging coming from the other room.

"Damnit!"

He growled as he glared at the ceiling. He felt guilty for making Aleene so upset. Of course Al had to in form him that she started crying after he stomred out and the younger brother had to console her.

He was also feeling real lonely too. When you get used to sleeping with three people sleeping by yourself isn't comfortable any more.

Ed suddenly had an idea house. He remembered the large house that Aleene had admired on their walk from the train station to Xenotime. He couldn't blame her for wanting to live there either. The house was set on fifty acres of land and had forest and a river running through it. And it was for sell. He decded that he and Al were going down there tomarrow and buy it for their mate. he knew was that sure to make Aleene happy again, of course an apology would have to be delivered as well.

Pleased with that plan and the fact that the noises had stopped Ed turned over and promptly fell alseep.

Author's notes.

Author: " Ooh Al and Aleene get it on!"

Edward: " Shut up Pheonix."

Author: -Poutes- " Aw you ruined my alias."

Edward: " So what."

Pheonix:" you're just jealous that you got left out."

Edward: " No I'm not!"

Aleene: " Then why are you grouchy."

Edward: I didn't get any sleep!"

Alphonse/Aleene: -blushe- " Oops"

Edward: " Oops is damn right."

Pheonix: " Ooh I feel sexual tension!"

Edward: " Good for you."

Pheonix: " Well you three better resolve it quick...bettter yet I'll do it for you."

Alphonse: " How?"

Pheonix: -grins- " Write a threesome of course."

Aleene/Alphonse: -Blush-

Edward: -goes into coniptions-


End file.
